1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box and, more particularly, to a tool box to receive and store hand tools, such as screwdrivers and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional tool box comprises a housing having an inner portion provided with a plurality of separation baffles to support hand tools and adapters, a receiving seat mounted in the housing to receive a plurality of tool tips, such as screwdriver tips and the like, and a top cover pivotally mounted on the housing to cover the housing and the receiving seat. The receiving seat protrudes outward from the housing to expose the tool tips to facilitate a user selecting the tool tips. However, the top cover has to correspond to the height of the tool tips and the receiving seat so that the tool box has a greater height, thereby increasing the whole volume of the tool box. In addition, the top cover cannot be removed from the housing automatically so that the user has to apply a force to remove the top cover from the housing manually, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.